Safeguard
by Val-Creative
Summary: Her shoulders relax under her cardigan. It is all right— it is. No one needs to understand. /M'gann & her Bio-Ship. Not episode 14-centric.


-x-

There is a sudden piercing feeling that ripples, _ripples_ into M'gann's chest cavity when explosions from the enemy aircraft hit the Bio-Ship… _she_ feels. It is always stronger with pain, with _distress_.

{_Please calm down,_} M'gann begs with pursed lips, removing her hands from the glowing control orbs and clasping them over her temples.

She digs her fingernails into the roots of her red hair and embeds her green skin. Conner stares in her direction, outwardly frustrated that M'gann looks hurt.

The Bio-Ship — _she's alive, she always has been _— hums to M'gann right inside her head; if humans could hear it, they would compare it to the low, approaching buzz of honeybees, a large _gathering_ of them… to M'gann, it is more metallic and she feels it to her core. Her ship hums; hums; hums into their mind link with _worry_ and with _physical suffering _— she can take it, she can regenerate, M'gann understands this as she opens a hatch to the floor for her scrambling teammates to escape (_from the rot smell of burning organic circuits, H'ronmeer, no_), she has taken worse damage.

"Let's go, Megann!" Artemis screams as the cold wind from hatch blows inside the ship, glossing her blonde hair upwards into the air, and Artemis's arm shoots out for M'gann's wrist quickly.

The sensation of _human_ warmth, solid and relentless, snaps M'gann back to attention and she joins Artemis in jumping out towards the deep valley of birch trees at the foot of Mount Narodnaya.

-x-

"What are you hiding, Uncle J'onn?" A younger M'gann giggles, floating up on her toes and attempting to peer around the other Martian's back, a much longer third and green arm morphing out from the side of her abdomen, reaching to press into his shoulder in order to still him. He smiles patiently, fondly. His own arms come out in front of him. Brown eyes blink curiously at the object.

"If your heart is kind, and you show it devotion, it will grow… and you will soon understand."

When Uncle J'onn cups the tiny red egg striped with jet black into M'gann's palm, she feels something _gentle_ and _living_ start to beat inside her thoughts, permeating inside her veins.

-x-

"This is pretty nifty," Robin comments, eyes behind his glasses scanning the indigo-glow walls of the cockpit, and touching the flat of his bare hand to one experimentally. He hisses in momentary surprise. "_Okay_, wasn't exactly expecting that…" Wally eyes him with pointed skepticism, lounged out in one of the chairs towards the rear, biting into a granola bar in his left hand.

"Uh, what?" he mumbles with a mouthful, flecking some crumbs on his maroon-colored shirt and swallowing loudly.

"It's _breathing_."

Wally snorts at Robin's observation. "Shut up," he says, starting to grin, "no, it's not."

An irritated frown.

"I'm not making it up."

The doors behind the piloting chair fold open as M'gann steps in with Kaldur and Superboy in tow.

"Megs, beautiful," Wally grins harder up at her, bending his head back to gaze at her dreamily, "you mind telling Robbie he's being paranoid about the ship being alive?"

She settles into the leveled chair, crossing her legs primly and then frowns down at him, _stung_.

"…Is there something wrong with that?"

Wally chokes on his last bit of granola bar, flushing mortified.

"I—_no_—"

Robin cackles, starting to wrap his arms around his stomach. "Nice going, KF."

"_Dude_!"

Kaldur taps his fingers to his armrest to get their attention. "Try not to not get distract, everyone. We still have a mission." Blue eyes. On her. "Megann, do you remember the coordinates?"

Her shoulders relax under her cardigan. It is all right— _it is_. (No one needs to understand.)

"Yes."

-x-

Her ship cannot form words in their telepathic communication, but sometimes there are images without warning, of Martian symbols, of _home_. M'gann realizes… it is meant to be solacing for her.

-x-

She watches Conner with his sphere, watches his amused, laughing smile when it beeps at him — _contently _— as his hand brushes affectionately over the smooth surface of titanium.

And it reassures her that she isn't the only one.

-x-

END

-x-

* * *

><p><em>If I owned Young Justice, I probably would have turned into an animated series about the 90s comics. Fffff. Inspired by episode 14 but not directly related to. <em>

_Did some research into Martian gods and came across nothing that said M'gann was religious towards them BUT... I'm sure she would be aware of them_. H'ronmeer_ is a god that encompasses_,_ I guess, death or life depending on who you ask. He's very powerful, let's just say that. Also, in my brain I kinda reasoned that M'gann has a deeper connection with her ship (almost like the Doctor and his TARDIS, for those of you who watch Doctor Who) and made up some things about the Bio-Ship's origin. Hope you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
